New Town Mare
by yerawizardharrry
Summary: Berry Blaze, a young unicorn, is sent to the town of Ponyville by her mother to marry a young mare. But, when two mares both try to win her over, she’s trapped in the world of romance, and she doesn’t know how to escape.
1. chapter 1

a/n~ hello!!! My name is @scaredpup! This is my first FanFiction... so it's not going to go as good as a normal one may go, but I hope you enjoy!! (This story is set from a made-up character's view in the world of My Little Pony, so enjoy!)

 **Chapter I: Broken Glass**

It was dawn, the creamy yellow and vagrant orange skies clashing together as one marvelous view. The sun was barely awake yet, still rising. The train I was riding on was filled with the fragrant scent of strawberries and roses, and the bakery car was letting wafts of freshly baked pastries and hot coffee to come wandering throughout the train. So far, my new experience of moving had been wonderful. I couldn't stop thinking about my new life. But, however, I couldn't be all caught up in the town yet. I had business to attend to. I had been sent to Equestria by my mother, to marry a young and handsome stallion. I had resented this for quite a long time, but mother wouldn't let me disagree with her. So, I was sent off on a small, quiet train, to a town by the name of Equestria.

The train ride was smooth, and I had only gotten up a few times to peek inside the bakery car. Once the train arrived at the station, I stepped out of the car, my hooves clinking quietly against the hard floor. I looked around, taking in the beautiful sights. There were ponies everywhere, carrying packages, chatting at the café, or even playing pony games. I was amazed by it all, and I couldn't take my eyes off of the town, until the attendant of the train dropped my luggage next to my hooves. I jumped back in fright, turning to the attendant. He rolled his eyes at me, and trotted back onto the train.

My journey now was to find my new complex. I looked all over the town, hoping to find it, and soon I came across a building with creamy brown paint, and light blue flower holders with poppies and daisies in them. I looked at the sign next to the door:

 _Pony Apartment Complex 3C_

This was the one. I smiled to myself as I pushed open the door with my hoof, and trotted happily into my apartment. It was beautiful, a very fairytale-like design. The walls were light pink, the carpet a tan color. The tables and counters and shelves were all blue, and everything was absolutely cozy and warm. I already was in love with my apartment. I set down my luggage in my room, and grinned from ear to ear as I decided to go explore the town. As soon as I stepped out the door, I spotted a stallion. He was tall and lean, with a brown mane and his coat a light green color. His cutie mark was a blue star, no doubt something to do with the stars at night. He was perfect, mother would love me if I brought back a mare like him. So, I went back into my apartment to get myself looking approachable. I brushed out my light pink mane and put a pink bow on the top. I put on a bit of makeup to look pretty, and I made sure my cutie mark, three hearts, was visible. I started to walk out the door, when I heard a noise. It wasn't any normal noise, it sounded like a loud creak, coming closer and closer. My heart started to pound, and I inched even closer to the door, until I heard something shatter behind me. I muffled a scream, and whipped around, coming face to face with a masked pony. They look frightened to see me for a moment, but then jumped out the window, and galloped away. My eyes were still wide with shock. I stumbled outside, and fell right down onto the steps. The wind was knocked out of me. I cried and cried, letting my mascara run, until someone came to my side. Then, I blacked out, letting the world around me slowly fade into blackness.

 _To Be Continued..._


	2. chapter 2

a/n: It's me again... YEE! So basically, Berry is going to be meeting one of the stallions today. I AM HYPED! Sorry for having to wait so long... I have to release chapters in batches as most of you know. Enjoy!

 **Chapter II: Blaze and Apples**

My eyes slowly opened, and I suddenly became aware of my surroundings. I was laying in a hard bed, with scratchy seats. I looked around, and soon realized I was in a hospital. I blinked a few times, and tilted my head sideways. 

"Hello? Does anyone know why I'm here?" I pushed my light pink mane out of my eyes. After a few minutes of silence, I grunted and sat up. There was a bit of pain in my head, and I grunted again. I then heard a small voice, and turned to come face to face with a yellow pony. Her eyes were wide with fear, and her wings drooped lazily at her sides. 

"Y-you passed out. S-someone broke into y-your house and y-y-you passed out..." Her cheeks were a shade of maroon, and I use my horn to lift myself out of bed. I trot over by her side, and smile warmly to her. 

"It's kind of you to help me here. I'm Berry Blaze, and you are...?"

"O-oh. I'm Fluttershy. Nice to meet ya."

She shakily smiles, then just flutters away, her wings flapping ungracefully. I chuckle at her shyness, until a nurse walks into my room. 

"Blaze?"

"Yup."

"You can go now." I nod to her and trudge out of the hospital, my head still aching badly. I look around, curious to see what this new town has to hold. Soon, I encounter a fun and bright café with cute little cupcakes in the shop window, and colorful smoothies on the tables outside of it. My stomach grumbles right on cue, and I peep inside the small café. As soon as I step in, the delicious smell of freshly baked pastries and hot coffee comes blasting at me. My stomach growls some more, so I decide just _one_ pastry won't do any harm. I go up to the counter, where a friendly unicorn stands. She smiles to me, and says,

"Hello! Welcome to Friendship Café. Would you like anything to order?" I look at the pastries, until I spot one with gobs of vanilla icing, and is filled with strawberries and oozing chocolate. I point to it with my hoof, and the unicorn nods as she jots it down. 

"Alright, your order will be out in a second." I smile and walk over to the counter, watching as she lifts the pastry with her magic into the microwave, and cooks it. She then puts it in a pink bag, and gives it to me. I thank her and make my way back home, when someone barrels right into me. 

"Watch it, jerk!" I yell, as the pony backs up, embarrassed. 

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry, miss. I was just playin' tag, and I wasn't watchin' where I was goin'. The name's Big Macintosh, by the way. But y'all can call me Mac." He chuckles awkwardly, and I nod, looking away. 

"Well, Mac, I'm Berry Blaze, and since you apologized, I forgive you. But seriously, watch where you're going." Mac nods, and thanks me greatly. 

"Say, aren't you that new mare? Yeh know, the one who moved in today?" He cocks his head, and I nod, as he grins happily. 

"Well, great to meet ya, Berry! I hope I can talk to you soon, and I recommend a spot to go to here if you're bored or want to eat. You heard of Friendship Café?"

I nod slowly, holding up my pastry bag. 

"Ah, you're ahead of the trends! Well, it's the new café these days, and everyone's obsessed with it. Trust me, they have the best food."

I smile, and try to speak as loud as possible,

"Thanks. I'll have to try it sometime." You laugh as he rolls his eyes playfully. 

"Eeyup. Well, see ya soon!"

"See you around, Mac!" You wave to him as he gallops off. Now, it's time to go back home. You groan as you approach your door, and slowly open it. Luckily, there's no one inside, so you flick on all the lights, start up the fire in the fireplace, and start to clean up and tree branches and broken glass. Once everything is cleaned, and you have repaired it with your horn, you take out your journal you promised to write in everyday. You pick up the quill with your horn, dip it in dark blue ink, and start writing:

 _Dear Friend,_

 _I'm here, in this small town people call Ponyville. I honestly love it, except for the fact that my house was broken into today. Yes, some cloaked pony slipped into my window when a tree broke it, but they didn't realize I was inside!! I also met a new friend, Mac, and I also met Fluttershy! I hope to make more friends, and I really hope that people won't find out my secret. I'm really here because my mother wants me to marry a handsome and strong stallion into the thron-~-~-~_

I drop my quill when I hear something behind me. I gasp and fall off my stool, when a figure appears behind me. Before I can scream, they cover my mouth with their hoof. Hot tears start flowing out of my eyes and dripping down my cheeks as the figure removes their hood. I turn around just in time to catch exactly what the figure looks like...

 _To Be Continued..._


	3. chapter 3

a/n: Ok so Berry is going to be meeting Thunderlane but also THE ADORABLE LITTLE RUMBLE!!!! He is by far my favorite My Little Pony charcater :))

 **Chapter III: Rumbling Rough**

I turned around, gasping, to face a cloaked, dark figure. They shushed me, and as I watched with wide eyes, the pony removed their hood. My jaw dropped the second I saw who was under the hood... my mother. She looked to me with an evil smile, and put a hoof on my shoulder.

"My dearest Berry, have you found any stallions worth your time?" I looked to her, my eyes still the size of saucers as I began to stutter,

"I-I-I... no. Besides, it's only my first day here, _and_ my house was f*ing broken into!!" Mother scowls at my language, and then proceeds her speech.

" _Well,_ Berry, the reason you were sent here is to marry a strong, and handsome stallion to the throne. We, as you know, are the rulers of the kingdom far away called Lestra. We need you to marry a stallion to the throne who can carry the weight of the kingdom on his shoulders, all while looking handsome and stylish." I look at my mother, shocked.

"So basically, you're forcing me to move to Equestria, just so you can have a suitable prince?!" Mother nods, her bun bobbing back and forth. She looks around, obviously judging my apartment, while mumbling a few last words to me.

"Blaze, please don't fail me." And just like that, she's gone, a wave of magical electricity left behind. I rub my face with my hoof and turn back to my journal. I decide to just stop my entry and sign my name.

 _Berry Błaze_

I set down my quill in satisfaction and trot off to bed, I snuggle under the covers, lonely, nervous, and tired. I lay awake for hours, my mind wandering, until my eyelids slowly sink closed.

I rub my eyes while slinking sleepily out of bed. I walk into the kitchen, and magically fix myself some eggs and bacon while staring blankly out the window. I eat it in silence, the creamy yellow yolk of the egg running down my chin. I wipe it off, and start getting ready. I swipe some mascara on my lashes and fluff up my pink hair, and I trot outside. There are ponies everywhere, greeting each other, flying past, planting pansies, and baking cakes. I smile as I walk throughout PonyVile. I wave to a young mare, and she smiles back, busy playing hopscotch with young stallions. I laugh as one of the stallions runs into me accidentally while running after a rock that was thrown too far. He backs up, his cheeks a bright red. I wave to him, and he starts to whimper.

"Oh, no! It's ok! Do you want your parent? Are you hurt? I'm so so so sorry!!" I hug him, and he perks up a bit. He wipes a few tears away, and looks over, most likely to his parent.

"What's your name, lil' stallion?" I smile enthusiastically to him, trying to cheer him up before his mother angrily stomps up. He sees the other ponies watching, and wipes all his tears, and puffs up his chest.

"Name's Rumble. Don't mess with me." He huffs angrily, and I just laugh as he calls,

"Thunderlane!!!! This mare here is causing deep trouble!! She got in my way!!!" I stop my laughing when I register what he said, and I gasp, as a stallion about me age comes flying over.

"What's wrong, buddy?" He looks to me, and then to Rumble. "Was it that mare?" He looks back to me, and I can see a splotch of pink on his cheeks. Is he blushing, or is that paint?

"Yeh. She's in my way. Lemme go, _puh-lease._ " I step aside angrily, and as Rumble fetches the rock, Thunderlane starts a conversation with me.

"Sorry. He can get cranky. I have to take care of him, so I know all his weaknesses. Want to find them with me?" He grins, and my heart skips a beat.

"Of course! Why would I pass down an opportunity such as this?" He smiles, and scoops up Rumble.

"HEY!! STOP!! _Stooooop!"_ I laugh as I follow Thunderlane to Friendship Café. We go inside, and as soon as the waft of pastries hits Rumble, he goes limp in Thunder's arms.

"I-is that a pastry?" He flies out of Thunderlane's arms, and grins at the huge case of pastries. He does some sort of jig, and orders a pastry happily. I laugh as I see the huge grin plastered on his face.

"This is only one of his weaknesses, let's go to one more!" Thunderlane shoots off into the sky, with me trying to follow him on the ground. I soon teleport down the path, until I find him at a bouncy cloud.

"This is Rumble's favorite." Rumble literally squeals when he sees the cloud, and scrambles out of Thunder's arms onto the cloud. He laughs and squeals while jumping and flipping around, and I laugh as I watch him. I'd soon realized after a while that I had made a new friend, Thunderlane. Soon, it became dark, and I rested my head on Thunderlane's shoulder. He smiled and yawned as Rumble fell asleep on the bouncy cloud. He took both of us home, until we collapsed on our beds.

I still remember him whispering in my ear before I finally fell asleep,

"Sweet dreams, Blaze." I may have fallen for him, but I can't be sure yet, as I don't want to "disappoint mother." Honestly, I'm just praying that mother approves of him, and if she does, well, the rest will be history.


	4. chapter 4

A/n: Heyo!! Welcome back!! Wow... 3k! This is amazing, I didn't think I could make so much! Anyways, join my forum, it's called PonyVille RP! Enjoy! Also, I mayyy or may not post a link for a new fan art... on with the story!

 **Chapter IV: Blooming**

I woke up in a frenzy, realizing I had to meet my mother at the kingdom in just hours. I frantically brushed my mane, smoothed down my coat, and put on just a touch of makeup as I dashed out to the train. I made it just in time as I slumped in my seat. I immediately put my sleeping mask on, and dosed off as the train started moving. I only awoke once, of course, when the smell of lemonade wafted into my nostrils. I couldn't fall back asleep, so my eyes wandered throughout the train, until they landed on a red stallion. He was munching on an apple pie, and I looked to the seat next to him, where a wide eyed filly was. Her creamy yellow skin and fluffy dark pink hair caught my attention, as she looked completely different from the stallion next to her. I wondered if she wanted to sit next to me, so I went over to her.

"Excuse me, but would you rather sit next to me than this stallion here?" She looked to the pony next to her, and giggled.

"Silly lady, that's my brother, Big Macintosh!" She giggled some more when I blushed of embarrassment. Of course he was her brother.

"Anyway, lady, m'name's Apple Bloom, and sure, I'll sit with yeh." She hopped out of her seat, her bow bouncing up and down as she trotted over to the seat next to me. I followed her, and she started asking questions immediately when I sat down.

"What's yer name? Where are yeh goin'? Do you think my brother is cute? If you do, he said you were cute to me too." I looked at her in shock, and looked over to Mac, and caught Mac looking at me. He waved to me, and I waved back with a happy smile.

"Anyway, are yeh gonna answer my questions?" I nodded, knowing I'd regret it, but started to answer.

"Well, my name is Berry Blaze. I live in a palace in a kingdom called Snowestria. It's grand there, and I'm going back to have lunch with my mother. She's the queen. And-" Apple Bloom cuts me off,

"YOU'RE A PRINCESS?!!?" She squeals, and jumps up and down as I try to calm her.

"Yes, Yes. Hush now, please. Anyway, I had to move to PonyVille because my mom wants me to marry a stallion who has good leadership into the throne. And, well, yes, your brother is kinda cute." I immediately regret saying that, as Apple Bloom squeals again, and almost falls off her seat with excitement. I hush her again, and beg her not to tell him what I said. She agrees, and gleefully stays quiet the rest of the train ride. When I get to my kingdom, the guards bow bashfully to me as I trot into the kingdom. My mom always told me the guards were crushing on me, but I still don't believe a word of it. When I step into the palace, it's exactly as how I left it. The crystal floors and marble walls are crammed with fancy furniture and expensive paintings. There are flowers absolutely everywhere, and the smell of roast beef comes lingering from the palace kitchen. I wander into the dining hall, where my mother is sitting. She waved me over, and I sit next to her. She grins delightfully, and I look at her, puzzled. She seems oddly happy, which is never a good sign.

"My dearest Berry! Are you excited to meet your new fiancé?" I gasp at the words, and almost fall off my chair.

" _What?!_ Mother, what are you talking about?!" My mother smiles, and calls out a name that is unfamiliar to me.

"Oh Blueblood!" Soon, a stallion with a white coat and long blonde hair comes prancing outside. He grins to me, and sits next to me, holding a ring out to me. It's more than enough to bear, as soon I'm running. I don't know where I'm going, I just run. Tears stream down my face as I gallop back onto the train. The doors close just as I see mother outside the palace doors. She looks very disappointed, but I don't care anymore. I just want to leave everything behind, and live in PonyVille forever. Maybe I will. Maybe I'll just stay there forever, in Thunderlane or Mac's waiting arms. But, that's the thing, is I don't know who I love yet, and they most likely won't want to marry a princess.


End file.
